


How to convince a DVD player of your will

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: DCAU - Fandom, DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Nonsense, Sexual Humor, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Hal have a nice time watching movies, but then the Flashe's TV won't spit out his DVD anymore, so Hal has to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to convince a DVD player of your will

"C'mon, open up. For me, just for me." 

"You are aware this is my TV you are talking to?"

"Babe, I know ya want to. Just let go."

"Hal, I only want my DVD back. You don't need to... Wait - Have you just licked my display?" 

"There's no need to be shy. Nobody's gonna judge ya here for whatcha like."

"And now you pet it. Right. Awesome."

"Sh, don't listen to him. He calling you an 'it' is just rude."

"You know what? Next time at least tell me if you want to make out with my stuff, then I'll leave you some privacy. In fact, that's what I'm going to do right now."

"Barry -"

"When you're done molesting innocent things of mine, you'll find me-"

"Barry."

"What?!"

"Here's the DVD."

"...thanks."

"And by the way: I don't think anything you own is really innocent."

"Hal?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

\---

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often."

"I wasn't jealous of my TV!"

"If you say so, bear."

"I hate you. And don't call me that."

"Love you, too, bear."

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't even know what this is.


End file.
